ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Anne
Bonnie and Anne are Adum and Jaz's children. They both want to become great Ninja some day. Chapter 1: Twin Daughters (Clark, Zap, Maria, Titor, Bella, Jason, and Jenny walk up to Adum and Jaz's house, chatting excitedly about their new daughters. They all enter the house.) Bella: Hey Adum! Hey Jaz! We came to see your new twin daughters! (Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor all say hello.) Jaz: Hi Ninja! Adum: (climbing down from the stairs holding the babies) They’re still pretty sleepy. Sleepy little sweeties. (Bella slaps her cheek.) Daughters! Meet everybody! (Adum opens the bundle and sets them down, one by one.) Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor: Aww! Adum: This is Bonnie! (Bonnie yawns.) And this sweet little lady is Anne! Bella: (Adum begins tearing up, and bella goes to pull the blanket back from Anne's face) Aww! Oh! That’s a butt. (Anne and Bella laugh.) They're so cute!! (Bonnie and Anne hug Bella.) Clark: Can I touch them? Jaz: No, my babies will get dirty! Clark: Oh, sorry! (A large, mysterious figure secretly watches Bonnie and Anne.) Chapter 2: Bonnie and Anne as Children Sun Queen: Ah, all is calm here at last. (She hears the snow monster and screams. Cut to a scene where Bonnie and Anne are playing.) Anne: (dressed up like the snow monster) Roar! I'm the snow monster!! Bonnie: (wearing a ninja suit and holding up a rainbow sword) And I'm the rainbow ninja! Sha-pow! Jaz: Anne! Bonnie! I bet your dad's just about finished chopping wood. You guys wanna bring him his lunch? Bonnie and Anne: Yeah! (Bella chops trees with her sword.) Adum: (laughs) That's my niece! Right, Jason. Jason: (hugs the pillow sheep) Sun sheep! You have more fluff than sense! (kisses the sun sheep) (Bella hugs the sun sheep then runs around with it along with Maria, Zap, Titor, and Clark. They all shout happily.) Bonnie and Anne: Daddy! Adum: Oh! (laughs.) What is this? (picks up Bonnie.) A pack of vacation trip days?! Bonnie: (laughs) Daddy, we're your kids! Jaz: Psst. Adum. They've brought you lunch. Adum: Oh, they have, have they? (grabs a piece of food and tastes it) Mm mm mmm. (Anne giggles.) Anne: Darling, you've outdone yourself. Bonnie and Anne: Grandpa! Jaz: What's the king doing here? Sun King: Hello! Bonnie and Anne: Grandpa! Sun King: Oh ho ho, come here! Oh, but I've come to speak with Clark, Zap, Maria, and Titor. Clark: What is it, sun king? Zap: Yeah, what happened? Is the snow monster alive? Sun King: When you first arrived here, you told us about a mysterious defeat of a snow monster that led you to our world. Titor: Yes, of course. Sun King: So, we found this book in the flaming human catacombs. (shows the book to Future Ninja) You and flame cronomicon must find your fathers. Maria: Oh my god! I must find Kai. Sun King: There is no information about the flame humans. You must defeat the snow monster, or your fathers will disappear. (Jaz watches them from the background while their kids are enjoying their lunch.) Clark: Zap, Maria, Titor, I need to find my dad. (Jaz and Adum make very sad faces as they hear that. Meanwhile, the same mysterious figure watches and hears them.) Chapter 3: Old Kai Comes Back Old Kai: (walks into a church, where the sun priest is) Hello? Sun Priest: Ah, yes, come in. Old Kai: Are these the Great Abracadabra Mountains? And are you the Sun Priest, the oracle dweller of the mountains? Sun Priest: Yes, that's me. You must be Kai, the fire ninja, the seeker of the angel portal. Old Kai: Yes, I've been searching for it for decades. How did you know? Sun Priest: I've read it in the Tea Leaves. (picks up newspaper.) I found this from the Heroic Future. Old Kai: Does it say how I know it? Sun Priest: The real question is: are you the one that will defeat the snow monster? Old Kai: Uh...yeah! Sun Priest: Well, don't worry. You won't be here long. (produces smoke from the sun) Old Kai: So there is a deal for you... (covers his nose) Sun Priest: Not for long. (The smell of smoke becomes stronger.) Old Kai: Oh... (coughs, then walks out of the church) Maria: Uncle? Zap: Uncle, I need you! Bella: What's your name? Bonnie: Yeah! Anne: What's your name? Clark: Oh. Uh, his name's Kai. Jenny: Wow. It's nice to meet you. My name is Jenny. This is my brother Adum and my daughter Bella. Jaz: These are daughters, Bonnie and Anne. Bonnie and Anne: Hi! Old Kai: Nice to meet you all. Titor: Kai, why are you here? Old Kai: I need you guys' help to stop the snow monster. (holds his beard) And I have to fester on defeat... Clark: Dad, I know you have to go, for all these years I've known, but now that it's time... (sniffles then starts crying) Dad, I miss you! I'm just all messed up about it! Just...promise me you'll remember us... (wipes his tears) ...when you're back in your real life death. (Kai sheds a few tears, then strokes his beard.) Old Kai: Hmm, that reminds me, Clark. Nya told me something just before I came to this world. (A flashback starts. Nya explains that he needs to deal with her real problems.) Nya: (in a distorted voice while looking different) You're getting all hung up on imaginary problems. Just stick to your sleep schedule. You'll still be alive when you're asleep. Old Kai: (to himself) Man, how did he see it all coming so clearly? (to the others) Come on, everyone, pack your weapons. We're gonna defeat the snow monster. (The snow monster hears this and roars. Bonnie and Anne scream in fear.) Bella: (gasps) No!! (The snow monster roars angrily.) Chapter 4: Battle with the Snow Monster (Finale) (The snow monster shoots a big snow ball at Bonnie and Anne. The girls scream...then they become teens and gain powers. They also obtain Purple Flower shields and swords.) Bonnie: Wow! Anne: We got new powers! Bella: Yeah, now start fighting the snow monster!! Clark: Stay here, Dad! You'll die! Old Kai: But Clark, I can help you!! (The Ninja, except Kai, fight the snow monster. The snow monster attempts to freeze Clark, but then he's pushed by Kai, and he gets frozen instead.) Clark: Dad! No!! (A tear drop falls onto Kai, and he wakes up.) Dad! You're alive!! (The others shout excitedly.) Bonnie and Anne: (turned back to kids and screaming) Help! Snow monster!!! (Kai shoots a flame at the snow monster, then it screams and disappears. The sun people come out and cheer.) Clark: Yeah! Great job Dad! (sees Kai's about to sleep to his death) Dad!! We'll bring you to the Mojo Dojo!! (The others pick up Kai, and they all leave.) Bonnie: Our home... Anne: It's gone... Clark: Let's go home. Jason: Kai... Old Kai: (in a weak voice) Huh? Jason: Are you comfortable? Old Kai: I'm...alright. Maria: Um, uncle... (voice breaks) uncle. We...just...wanted to say... that we... (starts crying) Clark: (puts hand on Maria's shoulder and sayd sadly) That...we love you dad. (sniffles) Old Kai: (strokes his beard.) I remember...back...when I was your dad. Clark: (sniffles and cry) Goodbye dad... Old Kai: I'll miss you son...wait, no! Don't leave, Clark!!! (screams) No!!! (The camera angles from Kai's eyesight. The screen turns into a beautiful mirage but then shatters as Kai becomes amazed. He jumps off the giant angel stone and flies around it.) Old Kai: HUP! (He finds himself back in the real world again as his nightmare ends.) Nya: Kai? You awake already? Kai: Huh? No, I was dreaming. Nya: Really? Kai: Yeah...I miss Clark. Cole: You still miss Clark? (His phone starts to ring, then he answers it.) Hello? Oh, hey! Oh, okay sis. (chuckles) Yeah, thanks. Okay, bye... (hangs up) That was Jane. She said she didn't call him. Zane: That was Kai's girlfriend? Awesome! Jays: (laughs) I knew it! Nya: Yeah, that's great, Kai! Now what about this dream? Kai: What dream? Nya: The dream you were just talking about. Kai: Huh? Nya: Just a second ago! Kai: What? Nya: The dream you just had in the Mind Control! Kai: Ugh!! Nya, let's tell Jane. (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya leave as a spirit flower is placed on Kai's bed. Clark appears in the mirror.) Clark: And your father? The End Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Stories by Sensei Funkey Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Heroes Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:Humans